muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
When Elmo Grows Up
When Elmo Grows Up is a Sesame Street Live show which premiered in 2007. This show is now touring. The Sesame Street gang tackles the question of what they want to be when you grow up as they prepare for a pageant on Sesame Street. Bert dreams of becoming a park ranger, Telly Monster longs to be a cowboy and Abby Cadabby wants to be a Fairy Godmother just like her mommy. Elmo thinks about becoming a weather monster, but in the end finds he wants to be anything and everything. The show is a revised version of When I Grow Up, the 1993 tour. This is the first show to introduce Abby Cadabby to the Sesame Street Live stage. Image:WhenElmoGrowsUp.jpg Image:Whenelmogrowsup2.jpg Cast : Abby Cadabby, Bert, Big Bird, Ernie, Elmo, Oscar, Grover, Cookie Monster, Zoe, Rosita, Count Von Count, Telly, Baby Bear, Prairie Dawn, Roxie Marie (credited as Roxy Marie), Grundgetta, a Honker, and a saguaro cactus. Songs (see also: When Elmo Grows Up (soundtrack)) :Incomplete list *"Sesame Street Theme" *When I Grow Up - The Company *Sing After Me - Big Bird, Bert and Ernie *Cowboy Medley - Telly and the Company :"The Cowboy Song" :"Jingle Jangle Jingle" :"Cow-Cow Boogie" :"Buffalo Gals" :"This Country's Rockin'" *Walk Don't Run - Grover and the Company *Forest Ranger Medley - Bert and the Company :"Forest Rangers" :"Itsy Bitsy Spider" *Magic in Me - Abby Cadabby, Zoe, Rosita, Telly, Elmo and Baby Bear *Down on the Corner, Cookie's Fire Number - Cookie Monster and the Company *Elmo's Weather Report Song - Elmo, Abby, and Zoe *Baby Bear's Train Medley - Baby Bear and the Company :"I've Been Workin' on the Railroad" :"Casey Jones" *I Love Trash - Oscar the Grouch, Elmo and the Company *Amigo - Rosita *Just One Person - Prairie Dawn and the Company *Give a Little Love/When I Grow Up Finale - The Company Performing cast 2007-2008 season Coast Tour * Natalie Davis as Rosita (Aug-Dec) and Grundgetta (Dec-Jun) * Chris Ellis as Big Bird * Cyndi Graves as Abby Cadabby "New Jersey.comShellie Branco, "Elmo Leads Sesame Street Production on Growing Up", The Bakersfield Californian, 3 June 2008. * Rebecca Hanson as Zoe * Tiffany Taylor as Elmo * Chris Urban as Cookie Monster * Chris Mick as Bert * Arlee Chadwick as Rosita (May Only) * Angelo Williams as Telly * Emily Turay as Ernie * Norma Woods as Oscar 2008-2009 season Coast Tour * Natalie Davis as Grungetta * Rebecca Hanson as Prairie Dawn * Kyle Igneczi as Telly Monster * Jason Matney as Purple Honker * Chris Mick as The Count (Fall Only) * Chris Urban as Cookie Monster (Fall) and The Count (Spring)"[http://www.bangornews.com/detail/95484.html Sesame Street cast wows children in Elmo Grows Up]", Roxanne Moore Saucier, Bangor Daily News. December 19, 2008. * Antwaun Steele as Cookie Monster (Spring) * Krystal Caldwell as Grove and Baby Bear * Elizabeth Osborn as Roxie Marie (Fall Only) * Laura Percy as Roxie Marie (Spring) * Tim Caouette as Oscar the Grouch * Christina Young as Ernie * Matt Jones as Bert * Beverly Pajak as Zoe * Ashley Rowberry as Rosita * Caitlin Sanford as Elmo * Tiffany Taylor as Elmo (Nov-Dec only) Production Notes A revamped version of the When I Grow Up tour from 13 years prior to this show's premiere, several changes were added. For instance, while the original story opened with just Big Bird, Elmo is also seen in the show's opening song. The stage is redesigned, dropping the original stage with giant hats, and such etc. Roxy Marie and Grungetta are changed to the show's understudies, while Betty Lou, who appeared in the original, is missing all together. Most of Roxy and Grungetta's dialogue are redone with Abby, Zoe, and Rosita. Several of the Muppet occupations are also changed. Elmo is changed from cowboy to a weather-monster, while Telly fills the cowboy position. To keep the show updated for the modern audience, a notable change has Baby Bear as the train engineer instead of Roxy Marie, who wore the hat in the original. One of the most notable changes was Cookie Monster's scene, who is transformed from a chef to a firefighter. The firefighter scene is in fact recycled from another Sesame Street Live show, Let's Play School, from 1990. Performers also played minor roles in this show. Abby Cadabby and Oscar performers played two saguaro cactus' in the cowboy scene. Big Bird and Oscar performers played the two fire hydrants in Cookie's Down on the Corner number. A host of performers played various objects in the Elmo's World portion of the show. Grover and Baby Bear also had the same performer. Sources Category:Sesame Street Live Shows